Dreams I Once Had
by ignorethedeadbody
Summary: Being the only survivor of a murderous rampage seemed to either make you stronger, or completely broken. The murders of the boogyman made Laurie's heart break. Sharp pieces were scattered everywhere, and she was in no hurry to pick them up. But when Laurie's dreams seem to come back of a childhood friend of hers, mending herself seemed to be getting easier. MichaelxLaurie story :D


Laurie wouldn't call herself a slut, nor would she propound that judgement towards others. She didn't care for the term. But if someone were to push that label onto herself, the woman couldn't seem to argue. People at her school, her— old friends blandly taped the 'good girl' title on her. Laurie was the one to put her grades first, and parties second. Well, that and she avoided drinking and smoking. At first, the woman despised that judgment. They made it sound so… wrong. Like she would potentially rat them out about what they had done like, smoking, alcohol, and the things the women would do with their boyfriends. She hated to admit it, but she missed what they had called her.

Ever since Laurie's 'parents' had told her that she was adopted, everything just seemed to crumble down. She felt this emptiness, hollowness in her heart, if you will. It had only been a few weeks since she came home from the hospital, which was where this crazed killer was following her. She had enough to think about as it was. So, in order to forget that sadness, Laurie had decided to get her first boyfriend. A first lover turned into a second, after they had broken up, and before she knew it, she had had five boyfriends. Nothing seemed to work.

"Laurie? What are you doing here?" A voice called out. The woman jolted out of her thoughts to find her mother walked over to her figure, slumped against a tree with a book in hand. "Why aren't you at school?" Mrs. Strode asked. "Sick." Laurie simply lied and tilted her head away from her. She would have to admit, she wasn't in the best hiding spot, only beside a tree next to her house. Laurie might as well have just stayed inside. But she didn't want her father to find her. Laurie didn't want him to—Her mother sighed and reached over to touch her daughter's forehead. There was no sickly temperature. "Let's get you back into bed, then."

When they got inside, her father had fortunately seemed to have left already. So, Mrs. Strode sent Laurie to bed and left to go shopping. But she didn't feel like going to bed. She would only have to wake up again, and go through this procedure once again. But apparently the women's body begged to differ. So, within moments, she had fallen asleep.

" _It's hard to see you like this, Laurie." A voice said. Laurie turned around to see a boy, perhaps a few years older than her, staring at her as they both stood in a colorless room. She looked at her hands to see them to be much smaller than she remembered, in fact, her whole body seemed to have gotten younger._

 _"_ _Ah, I've fallen asleep," She said in a bored tone. "Who are you?" She asked him._

 _"_ _You don't remember? Oh." The brown-haired boy spoke sadly. Laurie was confused by all of this. If this was her dream, why wasn't she able to control it? In fact, she hadn't had a dream in months._

 _"_ _Why am I having a dream?" She put bluntly._

 _"_ _I'm not sure. I haven't had a dream in so long." He said an stared at one of the walls. "Try a memory."_

 _"_ _What..? How?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _A memory… perhaps from when I was younger? When I was with my real parents, my real family? Laurie thought to herself. "From when I was with my real family?" She asked._

 _The dark boy's eyes seemed to lighten at this suggestion. "Yes! Maybe you'll remember who I am then."_

 _Laurie tried to concentrate only on her mind. She focuses only on her memories, the earliest memories she can remember. Suddenly, like a wisp of wind, the scenery around her changed. When she opens her eyes, the sun's light blinds her. A light wind tangles itself through her hair as she takes in her surroundings._

 _The now young Laurie notices that she is a few years younger than what she was before, and is wearing a light simple pink dress with fresh grass stains that reaches her knees with a childish multi-colored beaded neckless tied around her neck. She seemed to be in the backyard of someone's house with various toys are strewn about in the grass. "Laurie!" A familiar voice calls out. "Throw the ball back."_

 _She looks away from the beautiful navy blue sky down at her hands to see a small green ball clutched in them. Laurie looks in front of her to see a boy perhaps a few years older than herself with his hands poised in front of his chest. He wears blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt._

 _She tries to speak back to him, perhaps to ask where she is, but fails to. So, instead, the small girl attempts to throw the ball back only to find it stop and drop to the grass halfway. To reasons unknown to her, tears begin to fall down her cheeks. At this, the boy's face receives a panicked look and quickly walks over to the toddler._

 _"_ _It's o.k., Laurie! Here, try again." The dirty-blond boy offers back the toy back to her, and as if she is on autopilot, she takes it. In fact, Laurie noticed that she is unable to control any of her actions. Like she is only watching her memory unfold without her permission._

 _She tosses the object back to him in a light-hearted motion and giggles. A small small slowly also fades its way onto the boy's face. They continue their charade until Laurie's parents call for her inside the house. The boy helps her back to her own small house and knocks on the back door before slowly walking away._

 _The edges of her vision slowly turn crinkly seared black, almost as if they were being burned, before everything was pitch black._

When Laurie's eyes opened, she found herself back in her room. The woman rubbed her temple and looked over to see the clock read 7:30. "Laurie! Dinner!" Her mother called from the kitchen. _How ironic…_ Laurie thought and sat back up in her bed.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father already sitting at the wooden table. A bowel of salad, some sort of dressing, a plate of pan-cooked chicken, plates and eating utensils sat on their checkered tablecloth. She walked over and pulled out one of their wooden chairs to sit between her mother and father whom are sitting at either head of the square table.

"You mother told me that you weren't at school today because you were sick, Laurie. Is that true?" Her father asked her as Laurie began to scoop a small amount of salad on the white plate. The girl merely nods and pulls a small piece of chicken next to the salad. "Laurie," The man sighs. "You can't keep doing this." He seemed to either be referring to her two day absence from school or the fact she barely spoke a word to them. Perhaps both.

"Morgan!" Her mother hisses while stabbing some lightly-covered ranch dressing lettuce with her fork. The man simply glances back at his wife before continuing to watch his adopted daughter. "Let her be! You know what she's going through."

"It's been two months, Pamala! Don't you think she should be back to normal now?" They bicker as though the very one they argue about sits between them is invisible. Suddenly, the home phone rings and her mother excuse herself to answer it.

"Hello? This is the Strode residence. Oh, Georgia? What? No, I can't!" She starts and laughs. "Okay, okay, I'll see. Bye. Yes, I'll call you back." Morgan watches his wife with puzzled eyes as she finishes and walks back to the table.

"Well, that's all of that discussion for now. But we're not done talking about this!" She says and waits for a response. The husband says a small meager 'okay' and she grins. "Georgia, you know the Billings, is inviting the neighborhood women to her house for some wine! So, I'll be back around nine." Mrs. Strode says and walks over to the door and grabs her purse.

"Can I go?" Laurie says and jolts up.

"Sorry dear. Mothers only!" She says and giggles. "Bye!" She finishes and closes the door once she is outside the house.

After a few moments of silence, Laurie mumbles that she isn't hungry and scraps off her untouched food into the trash bin inside one of the lower kitchen cabinets and sits the plate into the sink. The woman then quickly speed-walks into her room and closes the door. What would come next, is something she feared. Honestly, she would have rather been killed by the boogyman.

Heavy footsteps make their way over to Laurie's bedroom door and turn the handle. She maneuvers herself behind the door as it moves so that she is not seen. The person closes the door to reveal where Laurie was hiding. "Oh, sweetie. There's no need to hide." Her father says and places his large hairy hands onto of her shoulders. "I'm not mad at you for skipping school. I'm mad at myself for not being here to see you." Something gleams in his eyes which makes her try to escape his grasp. His grip only tightens at this.

"Oh, Laurie, I've missed _you_." He whispers while trying to push her towards the bed.

"Stop." She says while trying to get loose to which her father only widened his grin to. The strong man then pushes his adopted daughter onto the bed and holds her wrists on either side of her body.

"Oh, Lau-" He says while starting to bend down only to be interrupted by the front door opening. "Sh*t.." He mumbles under is breath and lets Laurie go.

Laurie hears her mother in the kitchen complaining about something and closing the door. Mr. Strode immediately stands back up and walks back into the kitchen. Their encounter only reminded her once more of how she hated the night and falling asleep.

 **A/N**

Wow, first chapter done already! I admit, it isn't as much as the others, but oh well. Shout out to TaeyaN who is writing her michaelxLaurie story! Go check it out, it's called, "A Hint of Fear is All He Needs".

I have more fanfic ideas for the pair that I can't wait to write ;D (((No, I'm not abandoning a.m.l.f.f.))))

Comments help me update faster!


End file.
